Spookable Plushies
'Spookable Plushies '''is a 2016 3D traditionally-animated "Plushie Comedies" crossover short film that will be released theatrically in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D with the 4th anniversary reissue of ''Frankenweenie for three weeks from Friday, October 14th, 2016 through Thursday, October 27th, 2016, this time, it will reveal new characters such as Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson (from "Phineas and Ferb") as an adult married couple already raising their own children (Xavier and Fred and Amanda) along with Mike and Michelle's schoolmates, brunette-haired "2D traditional animation"-loving tomboy Johnny Cartwright and his dark-haired girlfriend, Jenny Hartman, plus Riley Andersen and her possible boyfriend Jordan in 2D traditional animation form for the second time preceding after "New Student Ratwaller". Plot Summary On October 31st, 2015 at Daylight, Mike Patterson tells the plushies (Bancy, Wally, Frank, Percy and Ollie, Jr.) that his Halloween costume party is being held by his father at Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse on Halloween Night and, later that same evening, The Plushies are at the showroom dining area being entertained by the audio-animatronic "Catmouse Fun Revue" stage show and then they saw the costume party! Mike Patterson is dressed up as Harpo Marx from the "Marx Brothers" movie series, Michelle Finkle is dressed up as Betty Cooper from the classic "Archie" comics, Candace Flynn is dressed up as Kim Possible, Jeremy Johnson is dressed up as Ron Stoppable, Johnny Cartwright is dressed up as Jeremy Johnson, Jenny Hartman is dressed up as Candace Flynn and, finally, Riley Andersen is dressed up as Michelle and Jordan is dressed up as Mike Patterson but, not only that Mickey and Minnie Mouse are dressed up as Phineas and Isabella but Donald remained in his trademark sailor suit and hat! Meanwhile, The Plushies and Cuddlie, Jr. (formerly "Cuddles") and his father, Cuddlie, Sr., the Mickey Tsum-Tsum plushies, are all eating their own gluten-free pizza and, later back at the costume party in the Cartoon Room dining area, Mike and Michelle were dancing to The Pets' "Cha-Hua-Hua" but they are interrupted when a honking sound came out of nowhere and, not only that Michelle thought that Mike "farted" but it turns out that Riley Andersen is actually honking Mike's "Harpo" horn cane so Mike, almost embarrassed, sees Riley, already having a sense of humor and they laugh at this with Riley and Jordan and Michelle joining in the laughter but, unfortunately for Mike, Jordan honks his nose with his "Harpo" horn cane supplied as a trick "honking" sound! This made Riley thought that Jordan went insane and the crowd and music goes silent only for Jordan to apologize to Riley which she accepts and he says to the unseen DJ "carry on!" in the process. Meanwhile, in the dressing room, a human actor is putting on his "Charlie Catmouse" mascot costume and makes his exit afterward much to the Plushies' surprise! Back at the Costume Party, Jenny and Johnny start kissing mouth-to-mouth, much to Riley Andersen's disgust so she places a "kick me" sign on the back of the shirt of Jenny's "Candace" costume and Riley then kicks her in the seat of her "Candace" costume's skirt and, before she makes off with Jordan in a quick flash, Riley honks Jenny Hartman's nose then runs off with Jordan but is then confronted by a confused Charlie Catmouse so, unfortunately for Riley and Jordan, they are sent to the "Charlie Catmouse's Biggie Ball Crawl" playground area much to the Plushies' shock that "Charlie Catmouse has made an accidental mistake on Riley and Jordan"! So the Plushies team up to rescue Riley and Jordan from the "accidental mistake" by entering the ball pit and rescues Riley and Jordan and they made their obstacle course through the tubes including the big wiggling capsule tube known as the "tumbler" which they all bravely made it through the "tumbler" and down the slide! However, Mike and Michelle meet up with Riley and Jordan with their trick-or-treat bags full of candy and, at the end of the cartoon, while The Plushies already began eating their candy from their little trick-or-treat buckets, Bancy says "goodbye" to the audience, who are watching this cartoon with 3D glasses over their eyes to view it in Digital 3D, by saying "Happy Halloween, All You Lucky Hand-Drawn Animation Fans!!" then the film ends with the closing credits. Production Notes During Late July 2015, after the massive success of "Bancy's Crazy Dream" then "New Student Ratwaller", Michael has made an announcement about the plans on upgrading McMouser Filmworks Animation's traditionally-animated film projects as if they were viewed in eye-popping Digital 3D with 3D Glasses in Theaters and IMAX; A 12-Minute Theatrical Halloween "Plushie Comedy" Cartoon Short Film entitled "Spookable Plushies" which will be the first traditionally-animated "Bancy" cartoon to be made in Digital 3D for "animator's sake"! "If 3D Computer Animation Can Be Currently Viewed with Polarized 3D Glasses, So Can 2D Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation" claimed Michael Igafo-Te'o in an interview, "I Believe that 'Spookable Plushies' will be a great success in three-dimensions!" So, after production wrapped on "New Student Ratwaller" by The Middle of August 2015, production on "Spookable Plushies" begins its hand-drawn animated magic for the first time in Digital 3D just like the Digital 3D reissues of "The Lion King" and "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Little Mermaid". Originally, Michael Igafo-Te'o was supposed to plan the three-week theatrical release of "Spookable Plushies" with the Halloween 2016 Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Reissue of "Hocus Pocus" but Disney executive John Lasseter rejected that idea so John decided that "Spookable Plushies" will be released in large-format theaters for three weeks with Tim Burton's stop-motion animated feature film remake of his classic 1985 live-action short "Frankenweenie" which, because of owning "Frankenweenie" on Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack in 2D, Michael Igafo-Te'o approves this that "Spookable Plushies" will be released theatrically in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D for three weeks with the 4th Anniversary reissue of Tim Burton's "Frankenweenie" from opening day on Friday, October 14th, 2016 to its final showings on Thursday, October 27th, 2016 before Andrew Steiner's 21st Birthday on Friday, October 28th, 2016 which Andrew was surprised to see this. Eric Goldberg and Phil Nibbelink and Andrew Steiner and Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh were all surprised that Michael has caricatured South BancyVille, California's independent "Chuck E. Cheese"-style ticket redemption arcade/audio-animatronics theater show/indoor soft-contained playground/pizza parlor-hybrid of a 2-story family entertainment center dubbed "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" which its first store at the Mousie Mall was once home to an old Chuck E. Cheese's family entertainment center which opened next door to the BancyPLEX Mouse Mall Cinema 10 in 1982 in about 3-1/2 years of operation before the BancyTOON Studios Mechanical department's "Catmouse Fun Corporation" (later joined allies with the new BancyTOON Studios mechanical department called "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" in Summer 2014) relocated Chuck E. Cheese's of South BancyVille, California to its new home at the Mousie Square Shopping Center in 1986 and the Chuck E. Cheese South BancyVille's former 2-story "Mousie Mall" location was then remodeled into "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" with the Coca-Cola brand on the self-serve beverage station area are switched to Bancy Cola products complete with matching 4-flavor "Frozen Bancy Cola" machine (I.E. Bancy Cola/Bancy Fruit-Pop Cherry/Bancy Fruit-Pop Blue Raspberry/Bancy Fruit-Pop Orange; NOTE: the "Frozen Bancy Cola" concept was based on the "ICEE" brand of frozen carbonated beverages since 1984!) and with the audio-animatronic Chuck E. Cheese show removed from the showroom dining area and, not only is replaced by the audio-animatronic "Catmouse Fun Revue" show built by The BancyTOON Studios' mechanical department for all "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" locations from Early 1988 to Today and still live on their own, but is then retrofitted and custom-programmed with a familiar "Tascam 122 MK-II" Audio Cassette Recorder instead of re-using the TEAC Reel-to-Reel recorder as "The Pascal and Pals Show" exclusively for The South BancyVille Roller Rink and Arcade Center's expansion plans in Early Summer 1986. (I.E. "Chuck E." is retrofitted as Pascal the Green Mouse, "Jasper" is retrofitted as Eddie the Eagle, "Helen Henny" is retrofitted with a custom-made mouse mask as a blue female mouse character named "Pascette the Blue Mouse" and Pasqually, with his "moustache twitch" lever removed, is then retrofitted with a custom-made mouse mask as an orange Mouse character, with a British accent, named "Georgie"!) the ticket redemption games and the kiddie rides and the video arcade games relocated to a bigger space where the Cabaret Lounge dining area used to be and the "Chuck E. Street" play area is taken down only to be replaced by an Omni Play Systems-built indoor soft-contained playground custom-made for all "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" family entertainment centers known as "Charlie Catmouse's Biggie Ball Crawl" and, of course, an automatic scroll-up-and-down video screen was added in front of the center stage of the "Catmouse Fun Revue" complete with a digital video projector programmed with a JVC-brand VHS tape player similar to ShowBiz Pizza's "Pre-1987" intermission video process known as "Family Vision" before ShowBiz Pizza Time's "Rock-Afire" and "Chuck E. Cheese" shows, intermission videos, birthday shows and background music were combined altogether into one separate audiovisual showtape per new "ShowBiz Pizza Time" show on VHS tapes known as the "CyberStar" project which was originated in 1987 as the "Cyber Vision" process. (Currently, as of 2007, Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Family Vision"-inspired intermission video package known as "Catmouse Fun TV" have immediately upgraded to DVDs whose pillarbox 4x3/16x9 widescreen formats were both enhanced for newer 16x9 HDTV monitors with the DVDs containing classic Disney cartoons from the mid-40's, 50's and beyond, Disney/PIXAR short films from 1984 and beyond, classic "behind the scenes" videos on animation was made, (I.E. 1937's "How Walt Disney Cartoons were Made" and 1961's "How Hanna-Barbera Shows are Made" and the "making-of" featurettes on Disney animated feature films of the 1980's/90's/2000's and even 12-minute episodes of "Rugrats", 12-minute episodes of "Timon and Pumbaa" and 12-minute episodes of "Phineas and Ferb" and even classic "Tom and Jerry" cartoons of the 1940's/50's/60's!) "I Can't Believe that 'Talking Plushies' and 'Parties at Chuck E. Cheese's' are really likely compared to that one 'Rugrats' episode entitled 'Piggy's Pizza Palace' but takes place during Halloween 2015!" says Charlie Adler, the voice of Toby Ratwaller. They re-used the "Kick Me Sign" aspect from the "Danny Phantom" episode "Forever Phantom" for the scene where Riley Andersen sneakily pranks Jenny Hartman by placing a kick me sign on the back of Jenny's "Candace" costume and kicks her in the seat of her "Candace" costume, the "Angelica's Pig Pen Mistake" aspect in the "Rugrats" episode "Piggy's Pizza Palace" for when Riley and Jordan are forced to play in the Biggie Ball Crawl by a costumed Charlie Catmouse, (played by his human performer a nerdy blonde-haired teenage boy and both voiced by Tom Kenny, the voice of the title sea sponge in "SpongeBob SquarePants") and even the nose-honking aspect from the "Screwy Squirrel" cartoon "Happy Go Nutty" which is twice used for when Jordan honks Mike Patterson's nose using Mike's horn as a "sound trick" to apply the honking sound and for when a slap-happy Riley Andersen honks Jenny Hartman's nose before running off with Jordan. They even used archival instrumental music tracks of Oliver Wallace and George Bruns and Mark Watters and Michael Giacchino, they used Oliver Wallace's score of the "Lion Chase" sequence in the "Donald and Goofy" cartoon "Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive" for when Riley Andersen pranks Jenny Hartman and running off with Jordan, George Bruns' score for the "Sgt. Tibbs and The Stolen Puppies escape from Horace and Jasper" sequence in "101 Dalmatians" for when Riley and Jordan and the Plushies slide down the big spiral tube slide at the end of the obstacle course through the tubes of the "Charlie Catmouse's Biggie Ball Crawl" indoor soft-contained play area, Michael Giacchino's score for the "Abstract Thought" scene in "Inside Out" for the entire "Escape from The Biggie Ball Crawl" sequence starting where Riley and Jordan and The Plushies exit out of the ball pit and make their way through the obstacle course of the tubes of the "Charlie Catmouse's Biggie Ball Crawl" indoor soft-contained playground and Mark Watters' score for the "male penguins gather up their pebbles for the female penguins in the morning while Hubie tries to get a pebble for Marina" sequence in Don Bluth's "The Pebble and the Penguin" for when Riley and Jordan and The Plushies cheer for victory as they "fix Charlie Catmouse's accidental mistake to help Riley and Jordan" before Mike and Michelle arrive with Riley and Jordan's trick-or-treat bags full of candy. "We were allowed to draw the human characters but we had to give them a 'Phineas and Ferb' look to them as streamlined by Phineas and Ferb's character designer Aliki Theofiliopolous Grafft," claimed Eric Goldberg, the chief animator on the Genie in "Aladdin", in an interview, "So we kept the original-yet-Chuck Jones-y look to The Plush Rodent characters themselves!" nearly 3-1/2 minutes of traditional hand-drawn animation is made overseas at McMouser Filmworks Animation's "London" satellite studio in Croydon, England by the return of visiting old friends from the 1980's and 90's including the now-married Toon human couple Jordan and Anita Patterson that now have twin teenage children, Jeremy and Jenny Patterson, who are also animators of the "London Unit" but most of the animation is supervised at McMouser Filmworks Animation's California-based headquarters. However, this will be the second "Bancy" cartoon, preceding after "New Student Ratwaller", to have British film studio dubbed "Goldcrest Films", which is best-remembered for distributing Don Bluth's two animated feature films, "All Dogs go to Heaven" then "Rock-A-Doodle", as an international film distributor companion with McMouser Filmworks Animation's main film distributor partner, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Voice Cast Keith Ferguson as Plush Bancy McMouser the Second Bill Farmer as Plush Wally McMouser Jim Cummings as Plush Frank McMouser Tara Strong as Plush Percy McMouser and Plush Ollie McMouser, Jr. David Kaufman as Mike Patterson Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle (NOTE: Grey Griffin was known as "Grey DeLisle" then "Grey DeLisle-Griffin" before the permanent name change in the Mid-2010's!) James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Cartwright Tress MacNellie as Jenny Hartman Chris Diamontopolous as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Johnson Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen Elizabeth Daily as Jordan Tom Kenny as Mascot Actor Guy/Charlie Catmouse Voice Direction by: Riverton Productions, Inc. (North Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Track Reading by: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Skip Craig Animation Crew (Bancy Unit) Character Layout Sketches by Eric Goldberg Phil Nibbelink Aliki Theofiliopolous Grafft Background Layout Sketches by Kelly McGraw Sai Ping Lok Supervising Animators (Bancy Unit) Eric Goldberg (Bancy/Wally/Frank/Percy/Toby/Mike/Michelle/Johnny/Jenny/Mickey/Donald) Phil Nibbelink (Riley/Jordan/Ollie II/Bancy/Wally/Toby/Mickey/Minnie/Cuddlie Senior/Cuddlie Junior) Aliki Theofiliopolous Grafft (Candace/Jeremy/Mike/Michelle/Johnny/Jenny/Mascot Actor Guy) David Pruiksma (Riley/Jordan/Cuddlie Senior/Cuddlie Junior/Candace/Jeremy/Bancy/Wally/Charlie Catmouse) Nik Ranieri (Mickey/Minnie/Donald/Candace/Jeremy/Bancy/Ollie II/Toby) Tony Bancroft (Wally/Toby/Frank/Bancy/Percy/Ollie II/Cuddlie Senior/Cuddlie Junior) Inbetweeners (Bancy Unit) Kristoff Vergne Bruce W. Smith Jay Jackson Doug Frankel Bob Scott Rich Moore 3D Computer Animation (Bancy Unit) Dorothy McKim Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera Operators (Bancy Unit) Michael Igafo-Te'o David Pruiksma Cel Mouser Digital Clean-Up Animators (Bancy Unit) Michael Igafo-Te'o Andrew Steiner Aliki Theofiliopolous Grafft Eric Goldberg Sandro Cleuzo Tony Fucile Cel Mouser Background Scanners (Bancy Unit) Kelly McGraw Sai Ping Lok Cel Mouser Digital Background Painters (Bancy Unit) Zeiwi Duanmu Susan Goldberg Cel Mouser Electronic Ink & Paint, Cel Mouser Digital Compositing and Online Film Editing Services (Bancy Unit) McMouser Filmworks Animation (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) McMouser Filmworks Animation London Crew Supervising Animators (London Unit) Jordan Patterson (Candace/Jeremy/Mike/Michelle/Johnny/Jenny/Riley/Jordan) Anita Patterson (Bancy/Wally/Frank/Percy/Ollie II/Cuddlie Senior/Toby/Cuddlie Junior) Andrew Ratwaller (Mickey/Minnie/Donald/Riley/Jordan/Toby) Janice Ratwaller (Mike/Michelle/Bancy/Toby/Wally/Ollie II/Percy/Frank/Candace/Jeremy/Donald) Inbetweeners (London Unit) Adrian McMouser Susan McMouser Jeremy Patterson (NOTE: Anita and Jordan’s Teenage Son) Jenny Patterson (NOTE: Anita and Jordan’s Teenage Daughter and Jeremy’s Twin Sister) Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera (London Unit) Jordan Patterson Anita Patterson Cel Mouser Digital Clean-Up Animators (London Unit) Riley Mouserton Charlie Mouserton Andrew Ratwaller Susan McMouser Cel Mouser Background Scanning (London Unit) Adrian McMouser Anita Patterson Cel Mouser Digital Background Painting (London Unit) Jeremy Patterson Andrew Ratwaller “London Unit” Cel Mouser Electronic Ink and Paint, “London Unit” Cel Mouser Digital Compositing and “London Unit” Online Film Editing Services by: McMouser Filmworks Animation London (Croydon, England) Post-Production Crew 2D-to-Stereoscopic 3D Conversion provided by: Industrial Light and Magic (A Lucasfilm Company - Presidio of San Francisco, California, U.S.A.)) Featuring the Archival Instrumental Score Tracks of: Oliver Wallace (1887-1963) and Michael Giacchino Mark Watters and George Bruns (1914-1983) "Cel Mouser" Digital Ink & Paint Software Development, Story Mouser® Digital Storyboarding Software Development, "Pen Mouser" Hidden Line Removal/Polygonal-based Toon Rendering Plug-In for “Autodesk Maya” and "Cel Mouser" Digitizing Animation Camera Stand Engineering by: Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Traditional Animation Supplies by: Cartoon Colour Company, Inc. (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as "Cartoon Color Company, Inc.") Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Chromacolour International (England) Lightfoot Animation Limited (Temecula, California, U.S.A. - as "Light Foot Animation Limited") Palomino Pencils, Inc. (Stockton, California, U.S.A. - as "Palomino Blackwing Pencils") Quotes Jenny Hartman: Well, Johnny, I Guess This is The Best Halloween Party we’ve ever had This Year which happens to be 2015! Johnny Cartwright : You got it, Jenny: kissing mouth-to-mouth in a much more suitably romantic fashion Riley Andersen: in disgust Eww! Jordan? Are Johnny and Jenny… Jordan: Riley’s speech by finishing it off for her being suitably romantic? Yes! Riley Andersen: Oh, Uh, All Right then! Jordan, You Stay Here while I prank the living daylights out of that Jenny Hartman person! Jordan: Uh Oh! (Covers his eyes with his own hands in order to avoid eye contact with “the boot” and then Riley Andersen writes “kick me, I’m in love with Johnny Cartwright” on a sticky note sheet and, after placing it on Jenny’s back, Riley kicks Jenny’s rear!) Jenny Hartman: OUCH! Riley, That wasn’t very nice! Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons